


We Know

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s far from being alright or from having this solved but at least they’re moving forward and they’re all okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know

It starts off like any other game night. It’s been almost a year since he’s back on the team and they’ve established something that works. They’re not friends like they used to be but they’re getting there. Game nights were Trip’s idea and it served just right to fix something even if it was small. 

 

At first everyone were nervous but it took only a couple of beers and a poker game to make everyone feel more relaxed. It was the first of the many nights that followed and early on one rule was established. They do not speak of the past, of what happened between Ward and Skye, or why Kara still doesn’t have all her memories, or what happened all those months ago when John took over the Bus and order Ward to kill them.

 

Nothing lasts forever though and their little blissful state is bound to be shattered by no one else than Hunter. He’s the one with the less tact in the team and while they’re drinking and playing pictionary he’s trying to explain to his team the word submarine and mentions the pod and it goes downhill from that moment on. Silence falls over them and everyone is looking at Fitzsimmons and then at Ward and back at Fitzsimmons. Ward is gone the next moment though and doesn’t stop even when Skye calls his name. She tries to go after him but Fitz stops her, it’s not her mess to deal with. 

 

Simmons follows him out of the lounge and together they go looking for the man they once upon a time thought was trying to kill them. Looking back at it now, they can both see what really went down. “You do know that the pod was your best chance at surviving, right?” They find him on the courtyard, it’s a safe place for him they both know that. “If I had kept you in the plane John would have put a bullet through both of you to teach me a lesson.” 

“Ward-”

“Grant-” One thing that hasn’t changed is that they still finish each other’s sentence. “We know.” Fitz assures him. “ _We know_ that the pod was supposed to float.”

“It doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks.” Simmons butts in. “We know that is was the only way and we understand. We’ve forgiven you a long time ago, Ward.” When he finally turns to look at them his eyes are red rimmed and there’s something about seeing someone like him falling apart that doesn’t feel right. 

They’ve learned to know when to back off though so with a small nod they both retreat. “Do you want me to call Skye?” Fitz asks before they leave and when Ward shrugs Leo knows the answer. “I’ll let her know where to find you.”

It’s far from being alright or from having this solved but at least they’re moving forward and they’re all okay with it. 


End file.
